Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall
by Sake
Summary: Is that how you spell 90? O well. Goku and Vegeta get drunk, Goku attempts to go home, but he can't get out of the house. So they train. Then Bulma comes home...


Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, and if I did I wouldn't share! Muhuhahahahaaa!!!!  
  
99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall  
  
Goku: Chi-chi! Where are all the beers?  
  
Chi-chi: You finished them remember?  
  
Goku: Oh, then I'm going to get some from Vegeta. ::Goku teleports to the Vegeta's living room. (Bulma went shopping)::  
  
Vegeta: ::Jumps when Goku suddenly appears:: Kakarot! What are you doing?!  
  
Goku: Oh hi , Vegeta. I just came to get some beers. ::Goes into kitchen and starts rummaging through fridge.::  
  
Vegeta: Oh ok, get me one too.  
  
~32 bottles of beer each later~  
  
Vegeta: Twenty *hic* eight *hic* bottles of *hic* on the *hic* wall.  
  
Goku: Take one *hic* down pass *hic* it around. ::Takes a beer out of fridge and takes a gulp, then gives it to Vegeta::  
  
~13 bottles later~  
  
Goku: I better *hic* get *hic* home to *hic* Chi-chi. ::Puts hand up to forehead and attempts to teleport but just ends up teleporting 3 feet away from where he was standing before:: *hic* Oopsy!  
  
Vegeta: *hic* maybe you should *hic* fly.  
  
Goku: Great *hic* idea!  
  
::Goku attempts to open the front door but fails do to the facts that he's pushing not pulling::  
  
Goku: It *hic* won't open!  
  
Vegeta: *hic* Stand aside, *hic* let a real *hic* man do it!  
  
::Vegeta also fails at this intensely difficult task of opening the door.::  
  
Vegeta: *hic* It doesn't *hic* work.  
  
Goku: Ok *hic* then. ::Attempts to go through the doggy door before realizing he doesn't fit.::  
  
Goku: Vegeta, how does your dog get through that thing? *hic*  
  
Vegeta: ::whispers to self:: We have a dog?  
  
Goku: Well, *hic* I guess I'm staying here.  
  
Vegeta: Come on Kakarot. *hic* Let's spar a bit! *hic*  
  
Goku: *hic* Ok.  
  
~In gravity room~  
  
Vegeta: Come *hic* on, give me your *hic* best shot.  
  
Goku: Ok *hic*  
  
Goku throws a punch and Vegeta only manages to dodge it because he tripped and fell back, after Goku misses he twirls around a couple time because of the power he put into the punch.  
  
Vegeta: Ha ha! *hic* ::throws a punch::  
  
Goku stumbles so Vegeta's punch misses him, and Vegeta falls forward than trips over Goku and lands on his face.  
  
Vegeta: *hic* I'll get you. *hic*  
  
Goku: Uh-oh. *hic*  
  
Vegeta throws an energy ball at Goku, and Goku throws one at Vegeta. The two balls hit each other, then bounce back and hit the one who threw them in the first place.  
  
Vegeta: This *hic* isn't *hic* working.  
  
Goku: Let's just train. *hic*  
  
Vegeta goes to crank up the gravity but in his drunken state, turns it to 750x normal instead of 450x normal. At the sudden and extreme change in the gravity, Vegeta and Goku both stumble and fall onto their backs. Since the gravity is so high they can't get up, if they were sober they might still have been able too but they aren't sober. ((A/N: In his match against Pui pui, Vegeta says, "Maybe if it were 500x you'd have an advantage..." So I'm guessing 500x would make it harder to move, so I'm guessing in there state right now 750x would make it very hard.))  
Goku: *hic* Vegeta, I'm stuck.  
  
Vegeta: *hic* me too. *hic*  
  
Goku: *hic* Good night, then.  
  
They both fell asleep. In the morning Bulma came back and found several messages from Ch-chi asking what Goku was doing, and where he was. Then she found them in the Gravity room. She changed the gravity back to normal and walked in.  
  
Bulma: Goku? Vegeta? What the?  
  
Vegeta: ::moans:: My head hurts. ::gets up::  
  
Goku: ::gets up and yawns: :What happened?  
  
Bulma then leaves, and checks the surveillance cameras and realizes that they got drunk. She watches the video and cracks up at there antics.  
  
Bulma: Oh Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: ::walks in holding aspirin and water:: What is it women? Can't you see I have a headache?  
  
Bulma: I thought you'd like to see this.  
  
After seeing the video Vegeta's eyes open very wide.  
  
Vegeta: Give me that!  
  
Bulma: No!  
  
Vegeta: I'm warning you! No one is to see that tape! Give me!  
  
Bulma pulls it away, and Vegeta keeps reaching for it. Suddenly a little energy ball come whizzing in and hits the tape, destroying it.  
  
Bulma: Hey!  
  
Vegeta and Bulma turn around to see Goku.  
  
Goku: Vegeta's right. No one is to see that tape.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot! Thank you! I mean... um... ok bye now.  
  
End 


End file.
